a fullmetal black butler what the heck
by cicithekitten
Summary: Sebastian ceil claude alois William grell and the undertaker get transferred to amestris and meet the girl versions of ceil alois William grell and undertaker love is in the air so to speak or not together they face the homunculi and father and help save the amestrians from death along with trying to find a way home. ceilXoc aloisXoc sebXoc claudeXoc wilXoc greXoc undXoc more pairs


A Black Butler Fullmetal Crossover

Chaper:1

-Ciel's Pov-

I was in my study ignoring Alois both Sebastian and Claude were quiet when William, Grell and the Undertaker show up.

"We have a little problem little earls~." The Undertaker said.

"Oh and what problem would that be." I asked.

William was about to answer when everything went black.

Next thing I know were in an alley and it's raining.

A blonde boy and a suit of armor come running in.

The boy looked confused upon seeing us but brushed it off.

All of a sudden the alley was destroyed and a huge pile of ruble is blocking the exit.

"Brother what do we do." The suit of armor asked.

"That's a stupid question Al we fight that's what we do." The boy said clapping his hands and putting it on a pipe it then transformed into a knife.

We stayed quiet obviously shocked then we say a man at the entrance blocking the exit.

Both took off running.

The man put a hand in the armor and destroyed the side.

It was weird there was nothing in it but it was walking and talking.

"Al." the other boy screamed.

The boy then took off running going to kill the man but before he could get him with the knife, the man grabbed his arm.

"You're a foolish boy." He said and a red spark came flinging the boy back.

I was shocked, we all were, we could all see metal.

"What that would have destroyed any human limb." He said.

"You wanna know why they call me the Fullmetal Alchemist." The boy said.

He put a hand on the red coat and pulled ripping the coat off and revealing a metal arm.

"I see now." The man said.

And the boy took off running again the metal hand going to hit the man, but he caught the fist.

"You use your alchemy by clapping your hands so lets get rid of your arm." Another red spark and the arm was completely shredded.

The boy fell to his knees the man going to him.

"Brother run." The armor screamed.

"Not without you." He said.

"Don't be stupid Ed get up and run." The armor said yelling at the boy.

"Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist do you have any last words or request before I send you out of this world." The man said.

"Don't hurt my brother." The boy said.

"Damnit Ed get up and run." The armor said trying to move but ended up breaking even more.

"You have my word your brother will not be harmed." The man said putting his hand on the boys head. "By this cursed arm I will kill you Edward Elric may god cleanse your soul and let you in heaven."

"Brother!" the armor screamed.

"Okay stop the love fest before I puke." A voice said.

'That was my voice.' I thought.

We then saw a girl in the mouth of the alley.

She looked just like me but a little taller than I, she was wearing a black coat that hugged her arms and went past her knees, a black shirt that hugged her, black pants that hugged her legs and black boots that went to the knees the heels were long her hung down and went down to her hips.

Her arms were crossed as she stood glaring at the man.

"No ones going to die." Came another.

A blonde stood next to the bluenette.

She looked like Alois, She was wearing purple pants that hugged her legs, a black shirt that hugged her, she wore black boots that went mid-calf it had a small heel, her hair was down and went to her hips like the bluenette.

Her arms were also crossed as stood glaring at the man with pure hatred and disgust.

"Not that we would let that happen." Came another.

A red-head was leaning against a wall her arms were crossed as she watched the scene with disgust and pity.

She was the girl version of grell only smaller, She was in a red shirt that hugged her and went mid-thigh, red pants that hugged her and high heels her long hair was straightened and pulled to the side.

"We would get in serious trouble if we allowed more people to get killed by you Scar." Came another voice.

She was the girl version of William only smaller she was leaning on a wall across from the red-head, she had a black shirt with black pants both hugged her, her black boots with a small heel her long black hair hung down.

She had her arms crossed as she stared at the scene we could see she was not happy about it at all.

"Hehe do you know how much trouble you've caused us, that's not nice you know, we haven't had any sleep because of you~." Came another voice.

We turned to see a girl she looked like the undertaker but smaller she didn't have the scar and you couldn't see her eyes but she had the creepy smile, she wore a black coat that hugged her arms and went mid-thigh, a black shirt and pants that hugged her and heels she had a bag slinked over her shoulder it was full.

"Once we kill you I'll make you nice and pretty~." She said giggling like a mad man.

"More Alchemist." The man said.

He looked at the bluenette "You are Marsalynn Westbrook the Black Rose Alchemist."

He looked at the blonde "You are Sofia Jacobson the Spider Alchemist."

He then looked at the red-head "You are Anne Smith the Blood Alchemist."

He then looked at the black-haired girl "You are Sarah Martin the Death Alchemist."

Then looked at the sliver-haired girl "You are Catherine Lyla the Sliver Rose Alchemist."

"Give the boy a bone he knows our names." Marsalynn said clapping causing the others to laugh.

I had to refrain from snorting 'Yeah she's like me.'

"God has put you in my path therefore you will die next." He said running.

Marsalynn squeaked and dodged barely missing his hand.

Sofia kicked him in the gut and he staggered.

He then hit her sending her flying she didn't get back up when she hit the wall.

Anne then took of running kicking him in the face but he blocked throwing her into the wall she didn't get up after that.

Sarah alarmed now took off running but was thrown into Marsalynn both hitting the wall and both didn't get back up after.

A skull then went flying passed us scaring the absolute crap out of Alois and I, everyone else kinda.

The skull hit the man in the back of the head.

Catherine laughed.

"My my I have to fight a cute guy all by myself~." She said laughing "Not fair~."

The man looked at her as she dropped her bag revealing all sorts of bones she laughed as the man got sick.

"Oh me oh my don't tell me your afraid of bones they wont bite they used to when they were alive us humans being humans I use them for fun or when they don't have a owner after I clean them up and make them pretty again quite a hobby of mine and I enjoy it~." She said laughing "but enough of that~."

Her grin turned into a frown.

"You should know better than to kill doesn't that go against your teachings Ishvalan." She said.

"You know what I am." He said shocked.

Clearly he hadn't been expecting that.

"Of course it's obvious brown skin and white hair the military isn't as smart as you may think and clearly aren't doing their jobs right." She said.

"What will you do you can't go back." He said.

"I know so does Marsalynn, Sofia, Anne and Sarah we aren't stupid we have no intention of going back to the past we will move forward like we've always done." She said.

She frowned as a blue light shown on the ground in front of her a pole began to come up and took shape of a grim reapers scythe with skulls on the end where the curved blade was, she put her hands on it pulling it upright moving her body in a dangerous way motioning she would attack but didn't show when.

"By the name of the Fuhrer King Bradley Scar for you crimes we have been ordered to bring you back dead or alive." She said her voice held seriousness and nothing else.

"Well Alchemist if your ready to die very well." He said.

"Very well." She said and took off running.

They fought for about a few minutes I was shocked she fought extremely well she looked like she knew what she was doing with the weapon that was bigger than her I looked around everyone was just as shocked at me.

When they stopped he was on his knees bleeding heavily and she didn't have a scratch on her she stood the scythe was standing next to her towering over her she wasn't even breathing hard or tired.

"How.." the man said looking at her with disbelief.

"We have a amazing teacher." She said boredom etched in her face she started swinging her scythe apparently finding amusement in that.

"How old are you." He asked her.

"Sixteen." She said boredom laced in her voice.

Okay now that shocked me a sixteen year old girl was able to do all of that.

He laughed as she looked at him still frowning "A sixteen year old girl will be the one to end my life interesting tell me girl does your family approve of you being in the military, does any of your parents approve."

She looked at him the frown deepened she looked almost upset at the mention of their family.

We all raised our eyebrows waiting for her to answer.

"Our parents are dead, mine died in the Ishvalan war, Sarah's were murdered in front of her, Anne's died in a train accident that she was involved in, Sofia and Marsalynn's parents died in the war as well." She said in monotone like she was numb remembering.

"I see who do you work for in the military." He asked.

"Sofia, Marsalynn, Anne, Sarah and I worked for the Fuhrer as his personal body guards until recently when he assigned us to Colonel Roy Mustang." She said boredom laced in her voice as she shrugged while swinging the scythe.

He nodded and stood the blood splattering on the ground from him doing so "Enough talking."

"I couldn't agree more." She said as she took off running.

She got him some more she then gasped and ducked backwards when his hand came inches to her face.

He then kicked her legs and she landed on the ground, the scythe flew landing a good couple feet away.

"Damn." She said gritting her teeth in frustration as she looked at him pain was evident in her face but didn't she didn't show it.

"Catherine Lyla the Sliver Rose Alchemist do you have any last requests." He said standing over her.

She looked over at her friends "Yeah a couple 1. Don't kill my friends 2. Tell my friends to bury me next to my parents were we all grew up in resembool 3. Tell them im sorry that I failed and 4. Turn yourself in."

He was shocked to say the least so were we she was serious and wasn't kidding she knew she was going to die and she was okay with that.

"Very well let god cleanse your soul and let you into heaven." He said

She laughed "don't waste your breathe I have one more request."

"What is it." He asked.

"Make it hurt etch the pain into my soul so I know I lived my life and let me know how hard it was so I don't forget anything." She said

My eyes widened I looked around everyone was shocked by that last request even Sebastian and Claude.

"Very well." He said as he kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her head.

"You're not going to cry or fight back." He asked when he noticed she was silent.

She chuckled "No cryings for wimps I can't cry even if I want to my pride won't let me and there's no point in fighting a battle that I already lost in same goes for games Marsalynn though wins at games without even trying."

"I see." He said looking at her.

"Hey word to the wise never commit human transmutation once the person is gone they're gone forever you can't get it back we all found that out the hard way." She said her voice really soft it made me want to cry and I started to wonder what happened to them I looked at everyone Alois had started to cry silently, Sebastian and Claude were silent, William and Undertaker were frowning and Grell was uncharacteristically quiet.

"What did you lose." He asked.

She smiled "My memories of my family everything from when I was born up to the accident."

"Why did you and your friends join the military." He asked.

"To find a way to get back what we lost…except Marsalynn she cant get back what she lost." She said.

"Why." He asked.

She smiled and laughed "She would have my ass as a fashion statement if I told anyone but you can ask her once im gone."

She didn't look upset that she was going to die.

He nodded and a gun shot sounded.

We moved out of the alley to see it surrounded by people with guns.

Catherine moved her head back to look at them laughing.

"Damn mustang saving our asses what took ya~." She said laughing.

"Sorry Scar you aren't killing her." A man said he looked to be about early twenties he looked almost Chinese.

"More alchemist." He said.

"Yes I am Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy said.

"You are the Flame Alchemist." He said.

"Ah you've heard of me." Roy said pulling on a glove on.

"Colonel." A woman who looked at the same age as Roy said.

"Don't worry Hawkeye this will be over in a minute." He said as Scar went to attack.

She rolled her eyes and did something that shocked us all she knocked Roy's feet out from under him making him fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL RIZA THAT'S NO WAY TO GET PROMOTED YOU KNOW." He said yelling at her.

"No offence Colonel but your useless on rainy day." She said bluntly making him deflate.

"She then started firing multiple shots at the same time at the man who dodged she then ran out of bullets.

"Damnit." She said gritting her teeth.

"No worries Riza I will take care of him." A almost bald man said he had muscles literally "FOR I AM ALEX LOUISE ARMSTRONG!" he posed flexing his muscles sparkles surrounded him everyone sweat dropped.

I sighed and removed my eye patch revealing my eye.

"By the name of my ruined family Sebastian I order you capture the man called Scar!" I yelled.

Everyone was staring at us.

Sebastian kneeled and put his hand on his heart.

"Yes Young Master." He said standing.

He pulled on his gloves.

"I have no quarrel with you human." He said.

"Ah but if my master orders I shall obey he owns every piece of me up to the last hair on my body until the day I take his soul and I am no human." He said as his eyes flashed pink.

"Very well." Scar said running at him. 

Sebastian kicked him sending him flying.

He looked at him.

"What are you." Scar asked.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled on his gloves "Simply one hell of a butler."

He moved forward and red sparks flew breaking the ground when the smoke cleared he was gone.

Sebastian sighed and walked back to me he half-bowed "I am very sorry Young Master but I was unable to apprehend Scar are you hurt."

I waved it off "It was inevitable he had what they call alchemy we couldn't have known what he was planning and I'm fine."

He smirked "So true."

He walked up to Marsalynn who was now awake and alert.

"Even so why do you look like my Young Master." He asked.

"Look I don't know and don't care about your Young Master and we thank you for your help but that was dangerous now who are you." She snapped at him.

He chuckled "My name is Sebastian Michaelis head butler of the Phantomhive family."

I stepped up and Sebastian smiled down at me "And he is my master Earl Ciel Phantomhive head of the Phantomhive family."

He looked at Claude and nodded.

Claude then went over to the blonde boy and gave him his hand which he took.

"My name is Claude Faustus head butler of the Trancy family." Claude said.

Alois went over to Roy and Riza he handed her, her gun back.

"I am Earl Alois Trancy head of the Trancy family." Alois said smiling at them and they smiled back.

Sarah spoke next she was next to William "This man is William Spears."

Anne cheerfully spoke as she was next to Grell "And this sexy beast in red is Grell Sutcliff."

Catherine then spoke next she was next to the Undertaker "And he is called the Undertaker~."

Marsalynn sighed and rubbed her temples "They will live and work with us."

Roy nodded "Very well also the Elric brothers will be living with you as well."

Marsalynn grumbled something along the lines of 'fine you perv.'

I chuckled 'Yep like me.'

We then went to a house after catching up with the Elric brothers in the command center which was Marsalynn beating the crap out of Edward which I found amusing and making plans to leave for resembool in a few days.

Marsalynn let out a string of curse's when she could find her key she went to kick the door down when Sofia pulled out a key and put it in front of her face.

"You could have asked." She said with a shit-eating grin.

"Fuck you bitch." She said glaring making her laugh.

We walked in.

The house was a small but simple place it had the darkness feeling in it but also felt warm.

Marsalynn called for everyone to come to the living room.

Once everyone was there she started.

"Alright Ed and Al you will be sharing a room, Ciel and Alois you will share a room, Anne and Grell will be sharing a room, Catherine and Undertaker will be sharing a room, Sarah and William will be sharing a room, Sofia and Claude will be sharing a room, and Sebastian you will be with me. Now that is settled I have been told we have quite a few weeks off the perv decided to stop being a dick and was nice so…what else was there..." Marsalynn said putting a finger on her chin she then threw her hands in the air "FUCK THIS I GIVE UP TRYING TO REMEMBER IM TIRED GOODNIGHT." She screamed storming out of the room.

It was quiet until we heard a door slam.

Sarah then sighed and we looked at her.

"This is why we go to sleep at a decent hour she tends to get in a bad mood though this is worse due to not sleeping in a few weeks." She said pinching her nose.

I was shocked.

"A few weeks that can't be good for your health." I said.

"Yes well when you work for the military everything goes last including sleep." Sofia said slinging a arm around my neck smiling at me.

"We have a duty to the Fuhrer and the military everything goes last that's our top priority." Anne said grinning.

I yawned "Uh-huh."

Sebastian chuckled "I believe we should get to sleep we can discuss more tomorrow."

Sarah agreed and showed us to our rooms she pulled out pj's from a closet and gave us a pair.

Alois and I walked into our room there was one bed and it was kinda small.

We had already changed (thanks to Sebastian and Claude) so we laid down on the bed after I turned the lights off.

The moon streamed through our window Alois had fallen asleep and I was not far behind.

-Sarah's POV-

After I showed the guys to their rooms William and I walked into mine.

My room was a bit messy I blushed and started to clean it abit.

"Sorry William the room is absolutely dreadful." I said putting the clothes on hangers and in drawers still blushing.

"Its fine." He said going to the bed.

I looked at him "May I ask what are you exactly."

He blinked at me "Pardon."

"Well you don't seem to interact a lot and you don't act like a human." I said.

He looked at me and smiled "Do you know what a grim reaper is?"

I nodded "You're a grim reaper."

He nodded "Are you afraid."

I laughed "Nope believe it or not I've been through and seen scarier shit nothing seems to scare or surprise me anymore."

"May I ask what happened?" He said.

"Uh sure." I said sitting next to him and grabbed my pillow. "I was three when my father left home, my mum was sad and was only happy when me or my sister made her happy. My father was a Alchemist and I took up studying the art, when my mom found out she was delighted. I turned eight and a serial killer attacked my mum killing her. I woke when I heard I tried to wake my sister but couldn't she was out cold I hide in the closet hoping the person wouldn't come in and see her. I was wrong he came in and killed her in front of me he left as I sat there shocked. I came out of the closet and looked at my sister I cried she was so peaceful she didn't expect to die in her sleep I thought she would be happy to have died in her sleep then feel the pain when she was awake but she looked so peaceful. I went to my mum she was dead on the floor her body torn and blood everywhere she had the picture that was taken of all of us before my father left. I ran from the room and back into me and my sisters I picked my sisters dead body up and ran from the house it was raining really bad you could hardly see in front of you, I kept falling on my nightgown but kept running cradling my sister in my arms afraid that she would be ripped out of my arms at any moment. I ran for miles going to my moms friend Pinako Rockbell who owned a automail clinic. I pounded on the door until she opened it. I was crying and covered in blood she took my sister and her grand daughter Winry asked me what happened I told her. The next day word spread and a funeral was held. My friends were there Ed and Al with their mother Trisha, Anne and her mother Alice and father Eric, Sofia, Marsalynn, Catherine, Winry and Pinako. After they were buried we left. I decided that I would bring back my sister since we were really close. Three years later I did so and it failed my theory wasn't wrong that was right it was me I was the piece that was wrong and I lost my memory of my sister and mum everything I cant even remember what they looked like." I finished crying.

He hugged me "You didn't have to tell me."

"Its fine I can tell you can keep a secret." I said smiling at him.

I yawned and he laughed.

"I think we need to sleep now." He said.

I nodded and we laid down both falling asleep.

-Anne's POV-

I walked into my room with Grell in tow he just about died I grinned my room was decked out in red.

"You love the color red right, love my room." I said grinning.

"Yes and Hell yes." He said grinning as he sat on my bed.

He looked at me "I love that nightgown I would love to get one just like it." He said.

I grinned "I have no problems with men who dress as girls I kinda respect them they have the courage and passion to make their sexuality known and not give a shit what others think….then again I'm bia so I find most hot and attractive."

He grinned "Thanks darling."

I smiled "No problem it's the truth."

He smiled as well "I love girls who are honest but I love them even more if they love red."

I laughed "Hey may I ask what are you."

He looked at me "Pardon."

"Well in all honestly no human has sharp teeth." I told him.

He grinned "Do you know what a grim reaper is."

I nodded "You're a grim reaper."

He nodded "Are you scared of me."

I laughed "Hell no more excited than anything but believe it or not I've been through and seen scarier shit nothing scares or surprises me anymore."

He nodded "What happened."

I sat next to him "Uh when I was nine my parents and I boarded a train and it derailed causing a accident. My parents died and I had scrapes and bruises. We had a funeral Ed and Al with their mother Trisha, Catherine, Sofia, Marsalynn, Sarah, our family friend Pinako and her grand daughter Winry were there as well. I was learning Alchemy and I was quite good two years later I tried to bring back my mom. It failed and I lost my memories of my family." I said as I started to cry.

He hugged me "Aw im sorry."

I smiled "For what you didn't do anything."

I yawned and he smiled.

"We should get some sleep." He said.

I nodded and we laid down both drifting to lala land.

-Catherine's POV-

I walked in my room with Undertaker in tow.

He smiled my room was covered in black with a few coffins and bones everywhere I had a bed in the corner.

"I sleep in the coffins depending on how tired I feel and to scare my roomies~." I said giggling.

He smiled and picked up a skull "Weird a human as young as you taking a interest in death~."

I laughed "yep but I wanna know what you are exactly."

He looked at me and giggled "I'm a grim reaper dearie~."

I smiled "Cool! I get to share my room with a grim reaper."

He laughed "Your not afraid dearie~."

"Hell no why would I be believe it or not I've been through and seen scarier shit things don't scare me anymore~." I said.

"May I ask what happened." He said.

I sat on a coffin and patted the open seat next to me so he can sit.

He sat "I was about six when the civil war happened between the ishvalans and amestrians my parents were in the army both alchemist and doctors they left with Sofia, Marsalynn, and Winry's parents the war ended a couple years later most of the ishvalans exterminated. The military sent men and they gave letters to Sofia, Marsalynn, Winry and I telling us our parents were killed, a funeral was held for all of them. Since my parents were teaching me Alchemy I was quite good, our teacher who we met some time later taught us more. I did human transmutation on my parents and failed what I thought I brought back was my parents was actually monsters they didn't look human and I lost all of my memories. All I remember is my name and my friends." I finished.

"Your not crying." He said.

I laughed "Like I told Scar cryings for wimps I can't cry and even if I want to my pride wont let me."

He laughed "So I've heard."

I giggled and yawned.

He laughed "We should get some sleep~."

"We should~." I said giggling.

We laid down and fell asleep.

-Sofia's POV-

I walked into my room with Claude he looked around.

"Your room is surprisingly clean." He commented.

"Well yeah Sarah has this thing about keeping our rooms clean and if we don't we have to fight Marsalynn in hand to hand combat I usually have to fight her along with Anne and Marsalynn does not hold back." I told him.

"You and Marsalynn seem close." He said.

I smiled "Yeah were cousins our moms were sisters."

He nodded.

I looked at him "What are you."

He looked at me "Pardon."

"Well your perfect no humans are perfect so what are you….if your going to share a room with me your going to tell me." I said bluntly.

"I am a demon contracted to Alois." He said chuckling.

I saw his eyes flash pink.

I nodded "Makes sense."

He tilted his head "What makes sense and aren't you scared."

"Your too hot and all the hot guys are gay and pfft please I've been through and seen scarier shit I'm not scared of anything and well at this point I'm not surprised." I said bluntly.

He chuckled "I see if you don't mind me asking what happened to your parents."

I sat on the bed pulling my knees into my chest and placing my head on my knees I then patted the spot on my bed motioning for him to sit next to me which he did.

"Marsalynn and I were raised together but in different houses both of our parents were Alchemists and doctors just like Catherine and Winry's parents they helped all..well when the civil war happened Catherine, Winry, Marsalynn and my parents left as doctors. When the war ended we all expected our parents to come back but instead we got men knocking on our door giving us letters and telling us sorry your but your parents are dead they were killed in war…since our parents were both alchemists they taught us alchemy we were really good too after our parents were buried I decided that I was going to bring back my mother without my cousin knowing…well I had just turned eleven and I tried to bring my mother back from the dead well it failed the theory wasn't wrong it was me I had found out why human transmutation was forbidden in alchemy the hard way and I lost my memories every single one that made me happy with my parents I only remember my cousin and friends." I finished.

He nodded "Are you going to cry."

I chuckled "Hell no Catherine always says cryings for wimps and I can't cry and even if I want to my pride won't let me we all agreed with her and we barely cry."

"I see." He said.

I looked at him "Hey can I ask a question."

"Sure." He said.

"Do demons sleep?" I asked.

He chuckled "No demons don't need sleep we can mimic sleep though sleep for us demons is a luxury not a necessity."

"Oh okay." I said.

I yawned and stretched.

He chuckled "But you Sofia need sleep."

I laid down as well as Claude and was asleep within minutes.

-Marsalynn's POV-

After I stormed out and went to my room I found I couldn't sleep.

"Damnit." I said getting up I walked to my shelf pulling a alchemy book out.

I smiled as I read note my family wrote when they gave me the book for the first time I sat on my bed criss-crossed.

I opened the book and started to read.

I failed to notice my door open and Sebastian come in. I also failed to notice I was on the edge of my bed literally.

"Your room is spotless." He said.

I yelped and landed on my floor.

"Ow! Do you ever knock?!" I snapped from my place on the floor.

He chuckled "Yes I do and I did."

"Oh okay sorry." I said getting off my floor.

"Its fine." He said as he picked up my book and started to read the cover. "Introduction into Alchemy…interesting." He handed the book back.

"Uh yeah I have a lot of alchemy books." I told him.

He smiled looking at the book shelf full of books "I see."

"Yeah anyway about the room Sarah has this thing about keeping our rooms clean if we don't and fail inspections then we have to fight whoever's name is pulled from the hat in hand to hand combat. Sofia and Anne always fail and always end up fighting me, both bitch because I don't hold back."I told him.

He chuckled "Interesting."

"Yep." I said.

"I've noticed you and Sofia are very close." He said looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Yeah were cousins our mothers were sisters." I told him going over to the pictures.

I pointed to one he looked two women were smiling one had blue hair and dark blue eyes and the other blonde with light blue eyes the man next to the blue haired woman had black hair and grey eyes he too was smiling both holding a smile child smiling with blue hair and dark blue eyes in a black dress. The man next to the blonde woman was a brunette he was smiling as well his bright blue eyes sparking in their arms was a small blonde child yawning her eyes were a dark blue but lighter than the blue hair child she was in a dark purple dress.

"That's our parents everyone tells us back home that I look more like my mum than I do my father and Sofia looks more like her mum with both of their eye colors." I told him smiling to myself.

"May I ask what happened to your parents." He said looking at me while I stared at the picture.

"Sofia and I were raised with each other but we lived in different houses both of our parents were Alchemists and doctors just like Catherine and Winry's parents they helped everyone it didn't matter if they lived there or not military or not didn't matter. Well when the civil war happened between the ishvalans and amestrians, Catherine, Winry, Sofia and My parents left when the war ended we were delighted to know we waited for our parents to come back but instead of our parents men from the military knocked on our door and gave us letters saying sorry kid but your parents are dead they were killed in the war. Since our parents were Alchemist they taught Sofia and I we were good to, after our parents were buried I decided that I was going to bring back my mum without my cousin knowing. A couple years I was eleven and I tried to bring back my mom and I failed the theory wasn't wrong at all it was me I found out why human transmutation was a forbidden law in alchemy the hard way and what I thought was my mom wasn't it was a monster it didn't even look human. I lost my organs, my kidney, large intestine, and part of my smaller intestine. The neighbor found me lying in my own blood and took me to the Rockbell's and I told them what happened. I found out that my cousin and friends were there as well along with Ed he was missing a arm and leg and Al was nowhere to be seen. Us girls left burning our homes down after taking the stuff we would need and want. Earlier I found out what happened to Ed and Al which resulted in Ed getting the shit beat out of him." I finished.

He nodded "Is Alphonse going to get left out."

"Hell no once he gets fixed by Ed I'm kicking his ass if you kick one brothers ass for the same thing you gotta beat the others ass as well its only fair and the both of them were dumbasses and Alphonse should know better by now not to follow his brother's stupidity." I said as he laughed.

"I see aren't you going to cry." He asked.

"Pfft nope Catherine's always saying cryings for wimps and I can't cry I haven't since my stupidity left me after my accident and even if I want to my pride won't let me. We all agreed none of us really cry except for me I can't cry at all." I said.

He nodded "I see."

I looked at Sebastian and he raised his eyebrow "Can I ask you a question."

"Sure what is your question." He said smiling at me.

"What are you." I asked.

He looked at me shocked "Pardon."

"Well your perfect, no human is perfect humans have some sort of flaw but you Sebastian Michaelis are perfect in every way so what are you if were going to be sharing a room you're going to tell me." I said bluntly.

He chuckled "I am a demon contracted to Ciel Phantomhive."

His eyes flashed pink as I stared with amazement and curiosity he smiled.

I pushed down all my questions then one thought crossed my mind.

I nodded "Makes sense."

He tilted his head "What makes sense and aren't you afraid I'm a monster who eats humans and could kill you."

I blushed when I realized he heard me I then got a little pissed off "Okay 1. Don't you dare call yourself a monster you're not your really nice and it doesn't matter if you're a demon or not you are not a monster Sebastian Michaelis 2. Your hot and all hot guys are gay 3. Pfft hell no why would I be, I've been through seen scarier shit and quite frankly I'm not surprised and 4. It doesn't matter if you're a demon I'm not scared of you and never will be so good luck trying."

He blinked and smiled "I see very well."

I looked down my bangs covering my eyes and started rocking on my heels I saw him he raised his eyebrow and smiled.

I took a deep breath and blushed a little then looked up "Uh I have another question."

He laughed "Your very curious."

I blushed a deep red and looked away "Yeah everyone says that will be my death and sin."

He laughed and I looked up shocked "Go ahead and ask your question."

I took a deep breath.

"Do demons need sleep." I asked with a curious expression on my face.

He chuckled "No demons don't need sleep, we can mimic sleep since sleep is a luxury not a necessity."

"Oh okay." I said.

I yawned and stretched.

He laughed "But I do believe you need sleep."

I nodded and he laid down, I took the outside and was asleep a few minutes later.

Cici: this is my first cross over so no flames please review. I do not own fullmetal alchemist or black butler sorry if its too long.

P.S. I will be using the girls in a black butler fanfic so check it out on my page thanks and I will be continuing this story as well.


End file.
